Vongola Hide&Seek
by KHFFMEE - 8027
Summary: Who's up for some Hide-&-Seek, mafia style? Certainly not Tsuna! Not that he has a choice in that matter! Let the game begin! No pairings, just family fun! EDIT: 9/4/12 Changed summary of story


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And can I please stop repeating myself?**

**[A/N]:** This chapter is the prolouge so it's kinda short. Not that I can say the others won't. Please enjoy the story! This isn't a shounen-ai, or fluff. I'm still writing though, ha ha but stop for now. I'm gonna finish this while writing 8027 fluff.

**To make it clear:** This story won't have any pairings. Just like before I wrote my first fluff ha ha!.

Please tell me what you think of this story! Reviews please!

* * *

At last peaceful sunny Saturday morning at the Sawada household! These kinds of events are very rare, especially for a certain spiky haired brunette, namely Tsunayoshi Sawada. The soon-to-be Vongola Decimo lay content in the confines of his room with a blissful expression on his face. His home tutor, Reborn, was out and the usual crowd, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo, were in the local park, leaving only Sawada-mama and him were left home.

"Yukata! **(1)**" The teen yawned, enjoying the peace. "If only it could last forever."

Oh how the boy wished for that badly. If Reborn was around, he'd probably kick the boy of the bed already, Lambo and I-pin would chase each other around the house, and Bianchi would be asking Fuuta for rankings about poison and sometimes for Reborn's love interest.

"Tsu-kun!" Maman called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Ok kaa-san!" He replied. Knowing Reborn and company, they wouldn't come back until it was lunch time. He closed the door behind as he left the room.

"Ohayo **(2)** Tsu-kun, I made your favorite burgers." Maman placed the homemade burger on the table

"Arigatou!" The teen's eyes sparkled at his beloved burgers. He sat down mesmerizing the mouth-watering dish. "Itadakimasu! **(3)**" A morning without Reborn and his favorite food as breakfast! It all seemed too good to be true!

Unfortunately for the brunette, it was.

"Tsu-kun, this came for you in the mail earlier." Mama handed him a white envelope with a Vongola emblem. The teen shrieked. He knew it. The peace ended too soon. _Why can't I have a normal breakfast? _The teen grimaced in his thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" She looked worriedly over her fallen son.

"Maa~ Maa~! I was just excited." He lied. "I'll be right back!" He excused himself and ran upstairs, leaving a slightly suspicious Mama.

"Tsu-kun never leaves his burgers."

* * *

Tsuna locked the door behind him, examining the white envelope with the Vongola emblem. He had a bad feeling about this. He ripped the top and unfolded the expensive looking paper. He paled.

_Vongola hide-&-seek_

_If you are reading this, Dame-Tsuna, then you must know you are __**IT**__. _(Tsuna's reaction: HA?)_ The guardians already knew since yesterday and are now in different hiding places. Find all your guardians before the day ends. Inside your room you'll find a box you'll need. I also sent someone to explain the rules. Good luck Dame-Tsuna._

_-Reborn_

The boy's jaw dropped. _Reborn!_ He should have known!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo?"

The voice came from a guy sitting on his windowsill. He wore a black suit, about Tsuna's height, has black hair, shades over his eyes and an earpiece on his left ear.

"M-m-m-MAFIA!" Tsuna immediately turned around and unlocked his door but before he got out, a hand dragged him back inside.

"I'll take that as a yes." The guy in the mafia suit easily threw the panicked teen on the bed and locked the door behind him. "Pardon the intrusion."

However, the teen wasn't listening. "I don't have any money! I'm no good, I fail every exam, I trip on myself during PE, I locked myself in the rest room once, I-!" The teen was silenced by a hand over his mouth.

"Juudaime" The guy glared at the teen, clearly lost his patience. "I am the judge of the Vongola Hide-&-Seek initiated by Reborn-sama today. Please calm down, okay?" Tsuna nodded. The judge sighed and slowly removed his hand. He gave the teen a small box. "As mentioned in the letter, you will need this."

To the judge's surprise, Tsuna pushed the box away. "A-ano judge-san. I don't want to join." He smiled sheepishly. Since it wasn't Reborn, he should have a choice right? He can definitely say no to a complete stranger right?

**Wrong.**

The judge frowned. A menacing aura filled the air. "That is not possible."

"H-hai! Let the games begin!" Tsuna shouted and waved his hands in the air with sudden enthusiasm. _He's just like Reborn!_

"I'm glad you agree. Now please open the box."

Tsuna reluctantly lifted the box lid. Inside was an orange watch.

"This will be what you need to track your guardians." The judge pressed a button, opening the GPS. 5 markers appeared on its screen. "As the rules of Hide-&-Seek, you must find all participants before the time limit ends." The judge pressed another button. 8:00 am. "However, in this version of hide-&-seek, the players can use anything to their advantage, including your X-gloves and pills. Lastly, the guardians cannot move from their current position."

"What if I can't find them all?" Tsuna dared ask.

The judge's voice turned grim. "The remaining guardians will each have one wish granted, courtesy who is IT." He mock coughed. "YOU"

"Nani!?**(4)**" Tsuna shouted in shock. What could Reborn have had in mind that the wish should be granted by HIM? "Even Hibari-san?" The judge nodded. The teen's jaw dropped again. What else could Hibari ask for besides a human-punching bag?

"But should the Decimo be able to find them all, you can ask for one wish." The judge bowed. "The challenge has begun. Please make haste in your preparations." With that he went downstairs.

Tsuna pressed the GPS button, showing 5 markers on the screen. If one of these markers weren't found, he'd be in big trouble. The teen could only imagine the horror hidden behind those wishes.

"Join the boxing club!"

"I'm his right hand man!"

"I'll bite you to death."

"Dame-Tsuna, carry Lambo-sama to the bathroom! Feed me!"

"Play baseball with me?"

"… I'm sorry boss."

"HIIIIEE!" came the teen's reaction upon finally realizing. He snapped the watch on, tucked his pills and gloves and ran full speed ahead to the nearest marker. _The local park_

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"Dame-Tsuna has finally made his move." said the smirking Reborn. He dialed every guardian on group call. "Get ready guardians."

"Hai!"

_Gomen, Tsuna_

_I can't lose to that yakyuu-baka! _**(5)**

…_Boss_

_Herbivore, you can't hunt a carnivore._

_Come at me to the EXTREME Sawada!_

_Gyahaha! Dame-Tsuna can't find me!_

* * *

So how was the prolouge? (I don't even know if that's what I should call it) Good? Interesting? Boring? I accept any criticism. That's the start of being a professional writer!

Reviews please!

Reference:

(1) – Thank goodness!

(2) – Good Morning!

(3) – Thank you for the meal!/Let's eat

(4) – What?

(5) – Baseball freak


End file.
